


beautiful but deadly ( yandere akane x female oc)

by Venom_kun



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Gore, Insanity, Murder, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Stalking, Student Council, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venom_kun/pseuds/Venom_kun
Summary: Yuki Kumo is the newest Student at Akademi High she is lesbian and Shows it. Meanwhile she caughts the attention of Akane a member of the Student council. Akane wold do anything to be with her. Even If that means to "get rid" of some people
Relationships: Akane toriyasu/original character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	beautiful but deadly ( yandere akane x female oc)

**Author's Note:**

> Yuki's first day at her new school and very fast she finds new friends

Yuki-pov

I stand up in the morning just to remember "Shit today is my first day at my new school". I quikly change my clothes and put my new school uniform on. I quikly eat my breakfast and run out of my home to run to hell- i mean school.

The way to school is pretty uneventfull. Once i made it into school i bump into someone, a girl, she wears a different uniform so i guess she is important .....Shit. "i -i am sorry " not going to lie she is beautiful i reach my hand out to help her up. She is blushing pretty hard but takes my hand. "D-ont worry d-dear i am fine oh my n-name is Akane" she sais 

"I am Yuki um wold it be alraight if you show me a bit arround Akane?" I asked her she blushes harder for some reason .

"O-of course d-dear."

Time skip

Akane-pov

I sit in the council room but all i can think about is Yuki. I mean she is beauteful i'll do anything to be with her with her FOREVE-.

"AKANE!" Aoi yells

"What is it dear?"

"You have been spacing out even more than ME." Shiromi tells me.

"Oh dont worry dear everything is alright".

"But why have you been spacing out akane?" Kunkoro asks me.

"Oh just thinking about someone." 

"Uhh Akane has a crush?!?!" Shiromi asks or more like tells.

"Well who is it?" Aoi asks.

"Ummm its that new girl Yuki." I tell blushing


End file.
